


for the time being

by storiesfortravellers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Banter, F/M, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt Sara/Leonard, "This is the last time we're doing this" </p><p>for the Valentine's Day 3-sentence fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the time being

"Do you think we should stop doing this?" Sara asked, the two of them lying next to each other, panting and sweaty still; at his questioning look, she added, almost casually, "Two people on the line between light and dark, just needing the lightest touch to push us over - is this dangerous?"

Len paused, then shrugged; "I figure if it works for us right now, that's good enough -- Rip or one of these other idiots are probably going to get us killed any day now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that... we really are surrounded by idiots," she answered, then laughed, tucking her head into the crook in Len's neck, as he shook with laughter too.


End file.
